Doubts
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Oneshot story: Sometimes a relationship can have ups and downs, but when someone pretends to sow something bad in that same relationship, doubts starts to arise in the couple as well the lack of trust! Love will prevail!


_Rated **K+**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thundercats, just the Plot and the OC._

* * *

_This one-shot was very hard for me to write, well I wanted to show that every relationship isn't always a paradise!_

_As always the music was my muse and I was listening to"Desert of Sadness" from Dj Dado!_

_Sometimes a relationship can have ups and downs, but when someone pretends to sow something bad in that same relationship, doubts starts to arise in the couple as well the lack of trust!_

_Our beloved couple will learn a lesson with that and their love will be strong after all this!_

_Relax the true Love will prevail and the liar will have its arse... fried!_

_I thank you all the reviews and faves... don't be cruel with me ok?_

* * *

**Doubts**

It's a normal day as usual, at the end of an uphill battle against Lunatacks and Mumm-Ra, everyone returns to the lair to treat the wounds and rest a little, the fight was quite difficult, the enemies had united and worked as a team against the Thundercats, but thanks to Lion-O's discernment that the fight unfolded in his favor.

Maxine's handling Lion-O's injuries, "It's done, sis?" She gives another point near the ear, "It's the last one Lion-O!" And cut the line, putting a disinfectant and then replies, "Done, be careful with the injury, and put some ice ok?" He gets up from the chair, "Thank you, sis!" She and Pumyra are taking care of the others Thundercats until Maxine says, "Well... that Mumm-Ra was not half measured!" Pumyra must agree, the villain has a good left, "Panthro be quiet!" Grumbles Maxine, who wipes his blood off his head, "You have an ugly blow here, I need to treat it before it infects!" The panther must conform, at that moment Maxine is not acting as a mate, but as a paramedic, and lets himself be quiet, "That's better!" And keeps with her task.

"You should also take care of your injuries, Maxine!" Notes Panthro, "These are minor injuries to take care of you I will take care of myself." He just says to her, "You're always the same... thinking about others instead of you." She just shrugs her shoulders, continuing with her task.

"You know Panthro's right, Maxine." Warns Lion-O, she lets out a sigh, "I know, I know, Lion-O, but it's stronger than me!" The young Lord smiles at her, "Well… what I have to say, big sister!

At the end of taking care of Panthro, let Pumyra handle your injuries!" She nods, "Right Lion-O!" And she watches Lion-O walk away from there are other things to do in the Lair.

In the meantime, in the Black Pyramid...

Mumm-Ra is furious, his plan went down the drain, he was about to defeat them if it wasn't for that welp to have that sword and discernment to turn the battle in his favor, which left him frustrated.

**"Dammit... This shouldn't happen! My plan was perfect!"**

At least has to admit that left some of the Thunderians in very bad condition, notably the Thunderkittens and Tygra, but also slightly injured Panthro, Lion-O and... the human, who did not even untangle herself badly, for she managed to turn the Lunatacks against each other.

"I never thought the Lunatacks would be so foolish, how could they get fooled?" And look at the dog, "Ma-Mutt, this battle could have had another outcome if it weren't for the stupidity of our allies to believe in the words of a mere mortal!" The dog barks, he seems to agree with Mumm-Ra, "I see that you agree with me, my putrid dog, the human managed to turn the battle in favor of the Thundercats, just for using mere words!" The dog goes to the lap of the villain who begins to think of a way to wipe out his enemies for good;

" If only I could turn the Thundercats against each other... " And a crazy idea comes to his head, but first has to rest a little before setting the plan into action, who will be the first victim?

Maxine, because she's an essential piece for the Thundercats due to being someone who knows how to advise them well, then goes to his Sarcophagus to sleep.

Days pass...

Maxine is making the monthly supply with Snarf, as they both like to taste the ingredients,

"This is a delight, Robear-Bill, could you get two bottles of this product?" Ask Maxine, Bill nods, "Of course Maxine Carrigan." She's satisfied, "Thank you." Snarf asks, "Why did you choose that fruit, Maxi?" The human girl explains, "It reminds me of a drink I loved in Detroit... Beer!

It's for a lot of cooking, and I make sure to cook some meals for all of you to taste!" Snarf is enlightened, the two continue to taste all the ingredients they want to carry, they like them fresh!

After everything being loaded in the Jeep, they both leave for the Lair, and then put everything in the cold arks and the pantry.

Panthro gets both, "So how was the shopping?" Maxine replies, "Very profitable, thank God.

Snarf has a finger to choose the ingredients." Snarf blushes a little, "Well Maxi, don't embarrass me!" She lets a laugh, "It's the truth!" Then get out of the vehicle starting to unload everything to put in proper places, Panthro helps her with everything.

Finally,

"It's all in proper places, thanks for the help!" Thanks, Maxine, "I've had all the pleasure!" Panthro says while gives her a peck on the lips.

Then one of the Wolos appears at the entrance of the Lair, both Maxine and Panthro receive him, "Welcome Ben, how are you?" The Wolo in question replies, "Not well... after what I saw!" The couple looks at each other, "What do you mean?" They ask, Ben replies, "After what I've seen..." The couple encourages him to say, "Say it, Ben!" He advances, "I saw Maxine 15 minutes ago with a human male, and they seemed well entertained!" Panthro looks at her, "Is it true?" Maxine doesn't believe what she hears, "What?!" Panthro asks again, "Is it true?" Maxine is in shock, "I can't believe what I'm hearing, me with someone else?!

Panthro I went to get supplies with Snarf to the Bearbills, how could I do such a thing?" Snarf looks at Panthro, "It's true, Maxine was always with me!" But Ben continues, "It's the purest truth, I saw her kissing the human male!" Panthro's gaze hardens, and Maxine crosses her arms, "I'm not about to put up with this nonsense, Ben!" Panthro doesn't know who to believe and it saddens the human girl.

"I just hope you have insight into seeing the truth!" And get out of there furious... directly to the kitchen.

The three saw Maxine's figure walk away, "You did it well, Ben." Snarf says by moving away from both.

The Wolo starts telling everything in detail, which makes Panthro furious with Maxine... although Snarf said she was always with him, Panthro preferred to believe that Wolo.

In the kitchen...

Maxine starts breaking the meat she had taken from the refrigerator hours earlier, for she is furious, how dare that Wolo tell lies about her?

"I'm so sorry Maxi." Listen to Snarf saying, she turns around, "Thank you for defending me there." Snarf replies, "It's the purest truth! I know you're incapable of betraying Panthro!" She sighs, "I was raised in the values that I value most in life, my uncles made sure of that." And look out the window, "I don't know what gave him to believe in a lie like that, I'm incapable of betraying Panthro... I love him too much to do something like what Ben supposedly saw!" Snarf agrees, "It seems that someone is jealous of the relationship you have with Panthro!" Barely said it Panthro breaks through the furious kitchen,

"Is it true you were with that human?" Maxine crosses her arms, "I see you believed in Ben than me!" He grabs her, "I want the truth, Maxine!" She turns her back, " Let go of me Panthro! I told you the truth, Snarf confirmed it!" Panthro looks at her, "And if you'd rather believe someone you barely know, that's fine." And get out of the kitchen.

Maxine crosses paths with Cheetara, who saw her with a loaded expression, "By Thundera, Maxine what's going on?" But the human girl continues to walk, and Cheetara intercepts her, "Stop for a moment, Maxine!" The human girl looks at the cheetah with a tear in her eyes, "It's Panthro!" Cheetara doesn't believe what he hears, "Maxine what happened?" The human girl just asks, "Can we go to your room?" The cheetah beckons, "Yes, we can!" And Maxine breathes with relief, "Thank you!" And the two friends are going to talk.

In the kitchen...

"Maxine's departure proves she betrayed me!" Panthro claims, Snarf just tells," Are you getting silly or what Panthro? I've been with Maxine all morning, we've been with the Bearbills and Willa, how could she betray you?" Panthro looks at Snarf, trying to find some sign of lying, "Are you on her side?" Snarf replies staunchly, "Of course I am, it seems YOU would rather doubt her!" Panthro had never seen Snarf so defensive of anyone, and leaves the kitchen, going looking for Maxine.

In Cheetara's room;

"What you tell me is serious, Maxine... you and a human male?" Maxine nods, "Supposedly, Cheetara." The cheetah puts a hand on the human girl's shoulder, "That's not Panthro... how can he believe in something so preposterous... cheating on him with someone else? I don't think so!" Maxine agrees immediately, "Exactly Cheetara, I'm unable to do such a thing!" Then she asks, "And you think Lion-O will believe what Panthro will tell him?" Cheetara replies, "Lion-O will have to remain impartial in this matter!" Maxine knows that Lion-O as a leader will have to remain neutral when it comes to certain issues, "This is up to you to solve this as soon as possible!" Maxine knows what's at stake, "I need to put my head in order, and then sort this out!"And leaves Cheetara's room, "Thank you.

But was that Wolo Ben? No, it was someone who took a few days to plan that story to sow discord between the Thundercats and if possible end the relationship between Panthro and Maxine, and at that moment he is in his Pyramid to see the unfolding of the action through of its boiling cauldron;

"Ahahahahah... it's only a matter of time before those two split up for good!" He knows that until the couple separated, the Thundercats will split up as well and continues to see the results of their plan laughing, "It was necessary to disguise me as a Wolo to sow doubt between Maxine and Panthro! This time the plan will not fail! And the spell I cast Panthro seems effective to me! ahahahahah!" And still watches everything from the cauldron.

In the lair...

"You mean someone saw Maxine very entertained with a human?" Question Lion-O incredulous, "That's absurd, Maxi is the straightest Thundercat I know, Panthro! And you should trust her, you know?" The panther is getting a little confused, everyone he spoke to doesn't believe Maxine did something like that.

What about Ben? Did he make that up just to watch the two of them fight? He decides to go to the Tower of Omens to talk to Linx-O since he is very wise, perhaps advises him what he should do about Maxine, then goes to the hangar and takes the Thundertank.

In Maxine's favorite place...

The human girl is looking at the horizon, incredulous about what's happening, how can anyone make up a lie like that? And to the point where they tried to end her and Panthro's relationship?

She did not return to her Time for loving Panthro, left everything she knew behind, for love to him! But what happened to him believing in a lie like that? She knows he can detect a lie in miles, but he believed in that without blinking!

"Oh My God... that he has the discernment to see the truth!" Pray, and tears begin to flow down.

"I figured I'd find you here Maxi." She turns around seeing the white tiger, "Is it true what circulates? That you were caught by a Wolo? That you were entertained with a human male?" She tells with tears in her eyes, "Don't tell me you believe that lie too!" Bengali raises his arms, "Take it easy Maxi, I'm not judging you! I just came to talk to you!" Maxine looks at the horizon, "Thank you for coming to me." Bengali stands next to her, "I know you're not able to betray Panthro Maxi, I've joined you!" Maxine sketches a little smile, "Thank you... At least I have you on my side.

Bengali I'm unable to do it, Love Panthro so much!" When he hears that all doubts disappear, "We're going to have to confront whoever said that to you." Maxine replies, "As soon as Panthro sees the truth we will confront Ben, and where he saw all this!" Bengali knows Maxine hates lies and knows he will do everything to get the truth back, so stay next to her looking at the horizon.

At the Tower of Omens.

"What you told me is very serious young Panthro, but Maxine is not frivolous, she loves you immensely.

And if she told you the truth, you should believe her, never doubt!" Panthro inspires deep, but Linx-O detected something, "You have to fight it." Panthro is interrogated, "What do you mean?" Linx-O replies, "Apparently someone cast a spell on you, but you're going to have to fight it!

Look for Maxine, talk to her." Panthro doesn't want to believe what he just heard, how they cast a spell on him? She was by his side and was not affected!

"What does your heart tell you?" Ask the old lynx, the panther closes his eyes, "That she didn't commit any of it." The lynx is satisfied, "Then go to her, ask her for forgiveness!" Panthro takes a deep breath, "This if she accepts my apology and forgives me!" Linx-O smiles at the panther, "If she truly loves you, she will forgive you, but it will also show that she is very angry with you Panthro." Another sigh comes out of Panthro, "Yes, I will have to face it." The lynx replies, "Go then!" Panthro leaves from there going straight to the lair.

Maxine's favorite place...

Maxine continues to look at the horizon, and this time is alone, Bengali needed to return to the Tower of Omens.

She is so absorbed in her thoughts she doesn't hear Lion-O approaching, but he touches her shoulder, "Maxi?!" She turns clinging to Lion-O, crying compulsively," Hey... Maxi, it's okay, I'm not here to judge you!" And keeps comforting her, "Rest... he will come to you, and I have faith that both will solve everything for good." She asks him, "Do you believe me, little brother?" He kisses Maxine's head, "Yes... I believe you; I know you're incapable of doing it... Panthro is a fool to believe in silly lies, he should be believing in you!" She hugs him, "Thank you... I needed to hear that!" Then they hear steps, and Lion-O recognizes them, "It's Panthro, talk ok?" She nods, "Yes, that's what I'm going to do!" And Lion-O leaves from there crossing paths with Panthro saying, "Listen to her ok, Panthro?" He nods, "That's what I'm going to do!"

When arrives, sees Maxine looking at the horizon, takes a deep breath and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Maxine..." She turns to him, with a hardened look, "You came to tell me what, Panthro?" He inspires deep, "That I was a fool to believe a lie!" She crosses her arms, "And only now have you come to that conclusion? All this was preventable if you believed in me from the beginning!" He lowers his head, "I know, I should have trusted you, my Maxine!" She asks, "And what led you to conclude that?" He sighs, "Everyone told me you were incapable of such a thing, and Linx-O told me something." She asks, "What did he tell you!" Panthro replies, "That I was the victim of a spell!" She's incredulous, "A spell!?" He nods, "Yes." She replies to her, "Was it a spell, or did you want to believe what you heard?" He lowers his head, "Well..." She crosses her arms, "Well?" He replies, "I can't escape my responsibilities before you, Maxine." She sighs, "When you heard that lie about me, what did your heart tell you?" He replies, "Which should have believed in you and Snarf!" She closes her eyes, "For you should Panthro! And as you checked that lie led us to distrust each other!

I left everything for you Panthro, my life and my family and friends in my Time, and you think I was going to do something so vile?! "He gets so embarrassed, but he feels a hand on his shoulder, "You should know me at all to know that I would never do such a thing to you." Panthro kneels leaning his head on Maxine's belly, with tears rolling down his face, "I don't deserve you." She crouches down, hugging him, "Panthro looks at me..." He does just that, and Maxine continues, "I forgive you hardhead, for I love you so much!

But you're going to sleep on the floor for a week... as punishment, and there is no sex for you for a week!"He just replies, "I deserve it, Maxine!" And embrace, Panthro gives her a burning kiss, and without so giving away the spell had been broken.

They both get up, "Let's visit Ben and confront him!" Panthro says Maxine agrees immediately.

By far Lion-O smiles, because the couple had solved the problem, and feels that they will discover the reason for that grave lie, almost destroyed the relationship of those two, but knows that the love that Panthro and Maxine feel for each other got them both to get over that lie for good.

Then he saw them leave in the Thundertank, straight to the Wolos village.

Meanwhile, Maxine and Panthro arrive in the village, and go right to Ben's house, who is very surprised to see the couple, "What can I be useful to you, Maxine and Panthro?" The human girl asks, "Can we give you a word Ben?" Wolo in question beckons, "Of course, say it." Maxine asks, "Can you tell me why you told me that lie about me?" The Wolo becomes incredulous, "Me telling lies about you, Maxine? But what's going on anyway?" Panthro is stupefied, "So you deny that you told us, Maxine was involved with a human?" The Wolo sits down, "I'm unable to say anything against someone who helps us a lot! Yes, I deny Panthro... since I've been working in the fields all day, you can ask my kids! "Maxine feels something in Ben, as well as Panthro, feel that he is telling the truth, "We had to confront you Ben, and now we know that you tell the truth." Ben holds in Maxine's hand, "I'm unable to lie about you, Maxine, but I think someone stole my identity to say such a thing... someone jealous of your relationship and not only!" Panthro thinks a little, "Maxine what if we were to do a little visit to Mumm-Ra?" She lets a laugh, "Oh I'm here with a desire to give him a piece of my mind and fry his mummified arse!" Then she turns to Wolo in question, "Thank you for telling us the truth!" And they both got out of there.

Lion-O is in the lair when it receives a statement;

_"Do you hear me?" _Listens, he replies, "Loud and clear!" Then, listen to her, _"We_ _solved this matter between us, but we had to find out the truth and so we went to the Wolos village, and we confronted Ben, he assured us that he didn't make up that lie._

_We suspected that Ben's identity was assumed by someone we know very well."_ Lion-O doesn't believe what he hears, "So you mean..." Maxine replies, "_Oh yes, Lion-O... right now we are on our way to the desert of the Sinking Sands, directly to the Black pyramid, that fool will hear from me!"_ Lion-O fears for the couple, and hears Panthro, _"It's_ _because of him that I'm grounded!"_ Lion-O loses a laugh, "You're amazing, Maxine punished you?" He hears, _"Oh_ _yes, I'm going to sleep on the floor and no sex!"_ But listen to Maxine again, _"I'm going to give that silly Mummy a big tug of ears, which he'll never forget!"_ Lion-O just says, "Don't you at least want me to help you?" Panthro replies, "_If_ _there are problems we will communicate!"_ And turn it off, Lion-O on the other hand only says to himself, "They're crazy!"

Meanwhile, the couple had already arrived at the Pyramid, manage to enter through an attached door and walk to the chamber where the Cauldron and the sarcophagus of Mumm-Ra are located.

When they arrive there, they notice that the sarcophagus is closed, and Maxine only screams;

"**APPEAR MORON, FACE ME IF YOU DARE!"** Panthro heads to the sarcophagus to open it, but it was not necessary, and the panther retreats, staying next to Maxine, and when the villain emerges, "**WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLEEP?!"** Maxine crosses her arms, **"ME ASSHOLE!"** Mumm-Ra sees that Maxine is furious, "Oh... a visit!" Say, Maxine yells, "**Shut up, stupid mummy, you've got a nerve!"** Mumm-Ra sees Panthro holding Maxine's hand, " So...My plan didn't work... and I wanted to sow discord between the Thundercats and end your relationship!" Panthro just hardens his gaze, "So you took on Ben's identity and make up that lie by casting a spell on me!" Mumm-Ra explains, "I knew you were going to detect the lie, that's why I cast a spell on you!" Then look at Maxine, "I never thought both you could surpass this, but from what I see your love you could handle a lie!" Maxine crosses his arms, "Panthro managed to get the discernment of seeing the truth in time, asked for advice and followed it, and knows that I was never able to do such an act!

How dare you come up with a serious lie about me?! Was it out of jealousy? Or because you know you're never going to have me? Face the facts Mumm-Ra... You'll never be able to sow discord between the Thundercats or destroy what I have with Panthro! "Then she approaches, and slaps Mumm-Ra, even Panthro felt it, "NEVER AGAIN... you made me suffer because of what you did!" And when she was going to give another slap to the mummy, he holds her arm, "Don't try your luck again, Maxine!" She replies, "Or what, asshole? You deserved it!" Mumm-Ra laughs, but then put his hand in his face, "You're nothing sweet!" She replies, "You're a Liar Mumm-Ra! I just don't kick your arse because you're in your decrepit state! Panthro looks at Maxine and tells the villain, "Because of you I hurt Maxine, and I'm suffering the consequences because of your lie!

Next time I'll kick your that you won't even have enough bandages to keep you in one piece, you decrepit bone bag! Maxine laughs, "Good one Panthro... after all, there is hope for you!"

Then turn to the villain, "Be a man and assume your responsibilities!" Mumm-Ra laughs, "You know I'll never stop until I destroy you!" Maxine shoots, "And we will continue to fight!" Then Panthro just says, "Since you can't stand it if I'm with Maxine how about this?" And even in the sight of Mumm-Ra, Panthro gives Maxine a burning kiss, the villain had to turn away his gaze so as not to see them kiss and the caresses exchanged between the couple.

He just says angry, "One day... Maxine will be mine!" She only replies, "Only when the pigs fly, until then you'll have to see through your cauldron, us having unbridled sex!" He keeps his mouth shut.

Maxine walks away more Panthro, saying, "Think about it, before you get between us, asshole! Goodbye!" The other is perplexed, watching the couple get out of there, and goes to his sarcophagus to sleep, he needs to regain his amazing power.

On the Thundertank...

"You got a nerve in there, my Maxine!" She smiles, "Of course I have, Panthro." Then she just says to him, "Promise me something..." Panthro nods, "Yes, Maxine?" She continues, "If you listen to someone saying something ill about me, trust me, for I will never betray you with anyone!

Learn to listen to those who love you, this could be preventable! "He holds her hand, "I promise." She just asks him, "You know why the spell almost worked? " Panthro nods, "No..." She replies, "Because in your heart existed few doubts about me, but... it didn't work because you saw it in time!" Then blink an eye remembering, "You will sleep on the floor and you won't have sex for a week!" He sighs, "It will have to be because I deserve to be punished!" She just tells, "Remember, the loss of trust can be the end of any relationship, and you don't want that don't you?" Panthro nods, "I don't want to, my Maxine I love you and I don't want to lose you!" She winks at her eye, "Neither do I!" Then he asks, "Why didn't Mumm-Ra attack us?" Maxine replies, "To tell you the truth I don't know!" Then just say, "Panthro, shall we go home okay?" He nods, "Right my Maxine."

Everyone is pleased that the two have solved the problem because the two complement each other and feel that nothing will destroy their love, because that lie has only strengthened it even more.

What about Maxine's punishment? Well, this was followed by the letter...

End?

* * *

_What I have to say?_

_I appreciate constructive feedback... thanks!_


End file.
